


The Letters of Josephine March

by Missanna444



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: During the Civil War, Jo heads off to be a nurse for the Union soldiers. What she witnesses there is a shock to her, as she's lived in a safe house her whole life. She writes letters to her family, but it is her letters to Laurie (and his letters to her) that help her to cope.





	The Letters of Josephine March

_ Dear Marmee,  _

 

_ I have arrived safely, no need to worry. Training is done on the job, so I shall begin tomorrow. Our camp is safe, but we will be traveling so that the soldiers do not have to come far when they are injured.  _

 

Jo sat back in her small chair, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. She blinked in the dim light from the lamp. What else could she possibly write? Nothing, perhaps. Nothing notable had happened just yet. Besides, Jo was the sort to write too much and suddenly have written her whole head of thoughts onto the paper with no filter whatsoever. The truth was, she was afraid. Determined to do her job, yes, but so very afraid. 

 

Despite her family's disapproval, she had signed up to be a nurse and tend to the soldiers. She knew from her father's stories that the horrors were nothing to be romanticized or glorified. But even walking through the camp for the first time, she realized she had been underestimating that statement for far too long. What horrors would she be facing every day as more wounded men were brought in? She tried to shake off the fear that set in as she finished her letter to Marmee. 

 

_ Send my love to Father, Beth, Amy, Meg, and Meg's twins. I miss all of you already. More letters to come soon, but for now I must sleep. Tomorrow is to be a long day.  _

 

_ Love always, _

 

_ Jo _

 

She sighed and set down her pen, then blew out the light in the lamp. She climbed into her small bed and closed her eyes. She desperately wished sleep would come and save her from the anxiety filled thoughts that flooded her mind. It didn't. For nearly an hour, she tossed and in bed until she finally sat up. Frustrated, she once again lit the lamp and picked up her pen and paper. There was one person who she could share this with, she knew she would get no rest until she wrote the letter. 

 

_ Dearest Laurie,  _

 

_ You'll be happy to know that I have arrived safely at the camp. Nothing has happened yet. Training and work start tomorrow. I don't know if I am ready for it. Keep the contents of this letter a secret, dear Teddy, please. You are the only one I wish to send this information to for now.  _

 

_ Teddy, I'm so afraid. It seems so petty, however. I'm not even afraid of the most obvious thing. I am not bothered by being this close to the violence, and I am not afraid for my life. What truly terrifies me, though, is what I shall witness here. As I walked through the camp for the first time today, I already saw many soldiers. Many of them were in a jovial mood, joking around and trying to keep the mood light as they ate their small dinner portions. However, there were just as many who were lying on cots, bandaged on every limb. They couldn't even move, Teddy. Someone had to go to them and feed them. It was a horrible sight. How am I supposed to be up close and personal to these horrors? I don't know. But do not worry for me, these are just late night ramblings.  _

 

_ How is everyone at home? Give me full reports, won't you? I need your words dearly. I am terribly homesick and I've hardly been away a few days. I'll write again soon, as soon as I can.  _

 

_ Your friend,  _

_ Jo  _

 

Writing her letter to Laurie turned out to be therapeutic. Moments after she set it aside and blew out the light, she fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter today, but longer ones will come soon!


End file.
